The Clouds Versus The Wind
by Miyoru-chan
Summary: A boring talk at first, but a fun arguement in the end. This is like a guide on how to spend free time with a boring person, especially after a mission. A short conversation. ShikaXTema


Author-chan: There's an excerpt from my other fanfic as well. Please understand. Please enjoy it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was just an ordinary day for a mission. Shikamaru was just assigned to a mission with Temari, for they weren't as busy as the others. And Shikamaru hated it. He thinks being with a girl is very troublesome indeed, and talking with one may lead to arguments, based on personal experience. So far, Ino was the 'most troublesome' girl to talk with, especially if the topic is about Sasuke. How about Temari? Well, this is his first time to be on a mission with her, but she might just be no different from the others.

Unexpectedly, they seemed to finish their mission earlier than expected, which isn't such a bad thing. During their mission they didn't talk to each other personally, but they do only if it's related to the mission, which should be their top priority at that time. Temari didn't mind either, since he was nothing more than the boy who she fought in the Chuunin exams, and just someone who she saved in an encounter with a Sound nin.

After leaving the venue of their mission, the two of them decided to take a rest before they continue traveling back to Konoha, and stopped on a vast grassy plain. The sun was bright, but it did not seem very hot. The wind blew gently, and the clouds slowly moved from one place to another. This was very nice, Shikamaru thought. He sat down on the grass and stared at the sky. Since the duties of being a chuunin also revolves around a tough schedule, so he never really have done this more often.

"And what do you think I'm supposed to do?" Temari groused at him.

"…Do what you want…" Shikamaru answered lazily, not even bother looking at her.

Temari's eyebrow rose. "Fine, I do what I want, you do what you want." And then she sat next to him, who was surprised about what she did.

"…What are you doing?" Shikamaru looked at her with annoyance.

"Doing what I want, why, is there a problem?" Temari grinned. Shikamaru only fell silent and shifted his gaze once more to the clouds.

After a while of 'doing what she wants', which is trying out what Shikamaru wants to do, a frown of disappointment appeared on her face.

"So, this is what you'll do all day? Isn't that kind of…boring?" Temari questioned Shikamaru, who still has his gaze at the clouds.

"So you're saying you're fun, I'm boring…big deal."

"I didn't say anything like that."

"Whatever…"

Temari then watched the clouds go by, and it felt very relaxing to her. And her opinion still stayed the same; it was really boring, YET relaxing. But it was not the type of activity for an out-going girl like her.

"So, how's Konoha doing?"

"Fine…"

"…Why don't you tell me anything? Perhaps tell some things that have changed or some other events…"

"I only answered your question."

"Okay, then I'll ask you again. 'What have happened in your village while we were away?' Are you happy now?" Temari had another frown on her face. But this frown was different; it seemed that she will enjoy a little argument, and that couldn't be so bad.

"…I don't like talking too much. Besides, I'm not here to entertain you."

"I just asked…" Temari replied with a sigh. She looked once more at the sky; she noticed that the cloud patterns have changed since she last took a look at it.

"…Whatever…" Shikamaru just replied.

Silence filled the air for a little while, and Temari thought it was impossible to develop an interesting conversation with Shikamaru.

"I don't get it, why do you like watching clouds too much?" Temari disliked too much silence.

"You're a girl. You don't understand."

"You mean the other boys do this often too?"

"No, they don't seem to know the meaning of this habit."

"So you're saying that the other boys are inferior in comparison to you?"

"I didn't say anything like that."

"Whatever…"

And this was another silent moment, and Shikamaru finally said something when Temari didn't start about anything.

"…You took my line."

"And you took mine too."

"Whatever…" the two of them said at the exact, same moment. After that they seemed to automatically look at each other for a while. Temari thought that this argument was something fun too.

"'You're too troublesome', right?" Temari smiled a bit.

"You took my line again."

"What can I say, I'm troublesome myself." Temari grinned.

Memo to herself: Talking with Shikamaru is boring, but arguing with him is a lot different.

_It has been an argument between the clouds and the wind, and the wind was able to blow the clouds away._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author-chan: Maybe you've noticed some excerpts from my other fanfic. Please forgive me, I just happened to share that idea earlier through my other story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
